The Tulane Framework for Global Health (FGH) program has three main objectives: 1) To create new educational and research opportunities for students at Tulane in global health. Through the development of a Global Health Certificate Program for graduate students, new opportunities for students will include: two new, interdisciplinary courses on global health;a monthly seminar series on interdisciplinary perspectives on global health;mentorship from faculty experienced in global health;and training/research internships on global health topics. At the undergraduate level, a new interdisciplinary global health course will be offered to foster interest on the topic, and activities associated with the Community and Global Health major in the Bachelor of Science in Public Health degree program will be reinforced. 2) To foster interdisciplinary, collaborative research opportunities for faculty by: providing small grants for faculty to initiate involvement in peer-reviewed research projects;encouraging attendance (and funding up to 10 faculty and/or students) at an annual immersion workshop in Lima, Peru on Global Health Research in Developing Countries;providing bi-annual scientific and grant writing workshops focused on global health issues;and encouraging faculty participation in an interdisciplinary monthly seminar series. 3) To create a multinational administrative body, the Global Health Office, based in New Orleans, LA and Lima, Peru, to manage, implement, and evaluate proposed FGH activities. This office will manage and administer activities described above and maintain databases that provide information on global health events and opportunities to all interested Tulane students and faculty. The Tulane FGH Program will benefit from the unique and long tradition of global health at Tulane University, as well as its location in a sub-tropical port city that often shares situations similar to those in developing countries;a true global institutional approach, via the creation of the multinational Tulane Global Health Office;participation from five schools and various centers and institutes within Tulane University;support from international collaborating sites with whom educational and research programs exist, including the Asociacion Benifica PRISMA in Lima, Peru;the Regional Research Center of the Autonomous University of Yucatan in Mexico;the Institute for Clinical Effectiveness and Health Policy in Buenos Aires, Argentina;the Institute for Population and Social Research at Mahidol University in Bangkok, Thailand;the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health program in Peru;Soochow University in Suzhou, People's Republic of China;the U.S. Navy Medical Research Center Detachment in Lima, Peru;the University of Bamako in Mali;and collaboration with existing FGH programs and planning grants with whom Tulane has existing links, specifically the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia in Lima, Peru and the Instituto Nacional de Salud Pzblica in Cuernavaca, Mexico. Public Health Relevance: The goal of this training program is to stimulate interest in and provide opportunities for students and faculty at Tulane University to engage in global health research and practice. The long-term expected impact of this program is that it will contribute to the development of a large cadre of well-prepared professionals, spanning a range of disciplines, who are able to put their diverse and complementary skills to work in improving global health problems. Thus, the project is highly relevant to and will have a great impact on public health.